Saddle Club 2541
by scottsman
Summary: The Year is 2541 and Pine Hollow is respected throughout the galaxy as the greatest riding school of them all. deep in the bowels of its past is the tragedy that almost destroyed the school. the disappearance of the three most beloved students. the mystery is solved newly released from an accidental suspended animation the three friends must adjust to a whole new world.
1. Chapter 1

Saddle Club 2541

Chapter 1

May 5, 2541 A.D. Day is breaking over the most prestigious riding school the Whole Galaxy. Pine Hollow. Maxine Elizabeth 'Max' Regnery was just walking toward her office after her morning hack to start the rest of the day. She was sure that her 12 greats grandfather the first Max Regnery would be slack jawed if he could see what his beloved Pine Hollow had grown into and how well it was respected. Planet Earth was now united and part of the Galactic alliance. I didn't take long after it was discovered that we weren't alone in the universe to also find out that earth wasn't the only planet in the universe where horses existed either.

She paused in front of a large portrait that hung the Main stable area. It was really an enlarged photograph of Max Regnery and his three favorite students. Stephanie 'Stevie' Lake, Lisa Atwood, and Carole Hanson. Max was standing behind them with his arms spread around all three of them and their horses could be seen in the background.

She Always wished that she could have known Max. But alas she was born in the wrong century. She also wished that she could've known those three girls in the picture with him. They were the intergalactically famous original Saddle Club. All over the Galaxy girls of all civilizations had tried to make their own Saddle clubs and live up to the idea of the Original three. finally Max herself came up with the idea of Making the Saddle and intergalactic organization with different chapters on each world.

Her ancestor and his mother Mrs. Reg had both Journaled extensively the adventures of the first Saddle club right up to the night where they mysteriously vanished and were never seen or heard from again.

Max had written that for a time afterward it seemed that the life had gone out of place, but finally he had realized that the girls wouldn't have liked that, so if they wanted to honor the memory of the Saddle Club they had to pick themselves up and go on.

Max or Maxi as her friends call her was brought out of her musings when her head stable hand William 'Will' O'Shea tapped her on the shoulder.

"Maxi," he said, "Don't forget that Aurora Katan is arriving from Centauri 5 today for the summer course."

"Right, sorry," she said, "I was lost in thought!"

"I understand," he said with a smile, "We all wish we could have known them,"

He changed back to the other subject.

"Miss Katan's transport will be arriving on Landing Platform C."

"Thank you, Will," said Max, "You do look after me." He smiled, and she hurried off to the landing platforms.

Later that afternoon Max was sitting in her office dictating a report on Aurora's arrival. When suddenly she was interrupted mid dictation by incoming call signal on her tech pad. She switched to the big screen and answered it.

It was her brother James, he was an archaeologist specializing in local ancient history. For the last several weeks he had been conducting a dig up the hill near the old Willow Creek Cave.

"Hi Jim," she said, "What's up?"

"Maxi," he said looking positively wide-eye, "you'd better get up here now! You're not going to believe what we found!"

"What did you find?" she asked

"You wouldn't believe if I told you," he said, "But believe it's big and it directly affects Pine Hollow so drop what ever your doing and get up here.

A few minutes later Max came riding up to her brother's camp on her jet-black horse Bella. She dismounted and walked down into the Cave. She followed the path that was lit with hovering beacons until she reached her brother.

There wall standing around a portable hover-desk with a screen on it and were absolutely astonished at what they were looking at.

"All Right, Jim," she said, "What is so all fired important that you had to drag me away from my job?"

"Do you remember that Colossal vertical shaft that I've always believed was here," he said, "Well We've found it."

"Is that what you dragged me up here for," she growled ready to strangle her idiot brother.

"No, no, no," said her brother quickly, "I dragged you up here for what's in the shaft!"

"Well what is it?" she snapped

He led her around to where she could see the screen.

"Look," he said pointing

On the screen was the feed was a probe that was sent down the shaft through a near by drill hole. Through this feed she could see three girls and three horses suspended about ten feet above the bottom of the shaft in the middle of a bluish green haze. They looked like a moment suspended in time.

When the probes scanned zoomed in on their faces Max let out an audible gasp.

"That's the Saddle Club," she said, "I mean that's _the_ Saddle club!"

her brother nodded,

"And," he said, "That Bluish green haze is natural pocket Nervano Gas!"

"If that's Nervano Gas," Max said growing excited, "Then that means they're not dead they're in a state of Cellular suspension! And when we get them out of there they'll wake up."

"Yes," said James, mirroring her excitement, "The Original Saddle Club is fully preserved and living!"

 _ **TBC… well here is my newest saddle club story, it's even more off the wall than my others I know but I hope you like it.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Saddle Club 2541-2

Chapter 2

It was a very painstaking operation getting into the bottom of the shaft, but they finally made it. Then they used devices called Hover disks to hold the girls and their horses in place while the gas was defused with a negative ion charge.

The Saddle Club was lowered to the ground and the still unconscious girls were rushed off to the Willow Creek Intergalactic Medical Center. The Unconscious Horses were taken to Pine Hollow. Max could hardly tear herself away from the girl's room. But finally, she was convinced to go back to the Stables after being told by her brother that it cold be several hours yet before the girls woke up, and getting his assurance that he would let her know if there was any change before she got back.

Two hours later she arrived back the hospital and informed her brother that the horses had all awakened and her eating and drinking when she left. She was in the middle of telling him all this when her grabber her arm and motioned through the observation window at the girls. They were beginning to stir, and their eyelids were fluttering.

Lisa, Carole, and Stevie slowly woke up and rubbed their eyes. Then as their vision cleared they realized that something was very different. To start with, the beds they were lying on were suspended in mid air with no visible means of support. Then a green light swept over them and a computer voice announced,

"Patients, Atwood, Hanson, and Lake, now conscious, all vitals normal, notifying attending physician."

"Hello," called Lisa, "Where are we? Is anyone there?" a few seconds later the doctor came in and checked them out personally.

"Good," he said, when he finished, "you're all in perfect shape." Then he added somewhat sheepishly, "Could I have your autograph?"

"Our Autograph," said Carole, "Why?"

"It's for my daughter," he said, "She's a member of the Pine Hollow Chapter of the Saddle Club, it would make her year to get your autograph."

"Pine Hollow Chapter of the Saddle Club!?" Exclaimed Stevie, "What is going on here?"

Just Max walked into the room.

"Doctor Wells," she said, "Now's not the time for Autographs. These girls need some answers. Later I'm sure they'll be more than willing to give your daughter an autograph."

"Oh right, Of course," he said, "My apologies. I make arrangements to get them discharged." He hurried out of the room.

"Who are you?!" asked Stevie turning to Max. Max could barely contain her own excitement and being in the presence of the legendary Saddle Club.

"Hi," She said, "I'm Max Regnery."

Stevie burst out laughing.

"Nice try lady," she said, "We know Max Regnery and unless you've had a sex change and shrunk 5 inches you are most definitely not Max Regnery,"

"No," said Max, "I'm Maxine Elizabeth Regnery, you knew My 12 greats grandfather Maximillian Regnery!"

"12 greats grandfather!?" cried Lisa, "What do you mean by that?"

"You'd all better sit down and prepare yourselves for a shock," she said Seriously, motioning to the chairs by the window. After they all sat down she continued.

"What is the last thing that you all remember before waking up here?" she asked

"Well," said Lisa, "We had been out for a Hack when we got caught in the worst storm in the History of Pine Hollow or Willow Creek, thunder, lightning, wind and torrential rain like you wouldn't believe. We were trying to make to the entrance of the old willow creek cave where we could wait out the storm. Just as we topped the last hill before the entrance the ground started shaking and collapsed out from under us."

"Yeah," said Carole, "Last thing I think we all remember, was falling horses and all down into the shaft then everything went black."

"When you fell into that shaft, you and your horses fell into a natural pocket of a rare gas called Nervano Gas. It has held you in a state of cellular suspension, what you would call suspended animation, for 523 years!"

Max stood up and press and button on a touch pad on the wall and the shutters on the window slid open revealing the myriad of flying vehicles of various shapes and sizes moving this way that over the still pastoral but futuristic looking Willow Creek.

"You're now in the 26th Century."

Lisa Carol and Stevie sat there for a few minutes too stunned to say anything. Lisa began to tear up.

"That M-Means that all our parents and family are long gone," the other girls were him with the same realization and began cry themselves."

"I am truly sorry for your loses," said Max gently, "She wrapped her arms around them in a group hug. She held them until the tears subsided.

"for what it's worth," said Max, "Your horses are fine too, they're at Pine Hollow waiting for you."

"Thanks," said Stevie wiping her eyes, "That helps some."

"I'm Glad," said Max, "oh and while your immediate families passed away centuries ago, you do have family. You all have great grand nieces and nephews."

"but how can I," asked Carol, "I'm an only child,"

"I have all the journals and diaries of every Regnery who has ever owned and run Pine Hollow and according to them, your father remarried a few years after you disappeared to a woman named Mira. They had another Child a Daughter they also named Carole Ann in honor of you."

"I'm glad that my dad went on with his life." Said Carole, "but I still miss him,"

"We'll all always miss them," said Lisa a few minutes later the doctor brought word that they had been discharged. The were walking down the hall with Max when Stevie thought of the something.

"Wait," said Stevie, "That still doesn't explain why that doctor wanted our autographs. And what did he mean by the Willow Creek Chapter of the Saddle club?""

"The Saddle Club, didn't die when the three of you disappeared," said Max, "Lisa's sister Melanie, Her Friend Ashely, and another friend Erika Wright. Carried on as the new Saddle Club for several years until they went off to College then they past off the Mantle to Carol Ann Hanson and her Friends Laura and Sarah. Through the Generations sense then there has always been as saddle club.

Now I should pause here a moment to tell you that Pine Hollow is much more than it was in your day it is now the most Prestigious and well-respected Riding academy and stables,"

"It the World," said Lisa wide eyed

"In the Galaxy," Replied Max as they stepped onto a transport and headed for Pine Hollow.

"People come from other planets to study at Pine Hollow!" Exclaimed Stevie

Max nodded,

"Yeah," said Max, "After we discovered that Mankind was alone in the universe we also discovered that earth was the only planet where horses existed. Everyone who comes here from all over the Galaxy always learns about the original Saddle club, and they even started making their own saddle clubs on their home worlds."

"Wow," said Lisa, "I can't believe it."

"It's true," said Max, "Unfortunately, a few years ago I became aware that there was trouble brewing at the intergalactic equestrian events these other Saddle Clubs were getting into arguments over whose club was best. And with some of the influential Members that were in these clubs I realized that these arguments could cause major interplanetary incidents it I didn't nip this feuding in the bud. So I called a conference with all the different Saddle clubs and convinced them to combine into one intergalactic organization with Pine Hollow as its headquarters. Now all the Saddle club members are loyal to each other and they make a point to personally, take good care of their Horses and help other students improve and learn. Something much in keeping I thought with what you would want."

"That's incredible," said Stevie, "That our little Club has become all that."

"It has indeed," said Max, "and if I were you I'd expect lots of visitors when word gets around the galactic alliance that the original saddle club is alive!"

"Wait," said Lisa, "Where are we going to live?!"

"You have couple of Options," said Max, "one you can live with me at Pine Hollow, two you can live in Lisa's old house with the Saddle club had relocated to Pine Hollow, Restored and maintained. I know that physically your all still thirteen but chronologically your all 537 years old and that's more than old enough to live on your own if you wish."

"Well," said Stevie, putting her arms around her friends, "In spite of all we've lost we've still got pine hollow, still got our horses and most importantly we've still got each other!"

The girls looked around as they arrived at Pine Hollow except for the amazing new dormitories and a main-stables that was for or five times the size of the original stable. At yet Pine Hollow still looked homey and inviting.

"This is amazing," said Carol Max proceed to give them the 50cent tour.

"We have five dressage rings, that can be converted from indoor to outdoor and back again, we have 4 sets of jumping rings that allow to train from beginner to elite, and we also have 3 race tracks of various lengths. We also have the new Regnery Lounge which is our version of a student center and contains our cafeteria. Where you can eat if you don't feel like using the food generators at the dorm of cooking in your own kitchens." We also have twice the land that we had in your home century.

"where's the house?" asked Lisa.

"Your house," said Max, "is located up at your favorite place to take Prancer, the clearing by the quarry. There is also a paddock and a stable up there big enough for you to put your horses if you don't want to keep them at the main stable. Speaking of which your horses are the main stables in stalls 4,5, and 6."

There girls greeted there horses happily and rode off up the still very familiar trail to the new resting place of Lisa's house. Once they were their it didn't take long for them to make up their minds to live there. They walked into the house and began to look around. They shed a few more tears as they looked at the old pictures. Then they busied themselves setting up house-keeping, there were four bedrooms in the house a kitchen and praise the lord, three and a half bathrooms.

After they were settled in, they decided to go down to cafeteria and eat. When they got there and walked in they found they were hardly prepared for the stares and excited whispers when they walked in. they got their food and sat down with Max to eat.

As they started to eat, Max spoke

"Girls I hate to ask this already," she said, "but after the meal would you be willing to visit with the students for a while and maybe sign a few autographs?"

"Why not," said Stevie before taking another bite of chicken.

The other girls nodded in agreement.

A few minutes later as they were starting on their dessert. The incoming call signal on Max's comm pad chimed she answered it. It was James.

"Sis," said James, "You're not going to believe this I'm in another part of the cave and I've found another sleeper!"

"What who is it?" she asked

"He looks familiar, but I can't quite place the face, but he appears to be from the same century as the girls!"

"Do you have an image?"

"I'm sending you a feed now!" the picture of a young man with sandy hair also encased in Nervano gas in another smaller shaft appeared on the screen.

Lisa took one look at the image and cried out,

"It's Red!"

 _ **TBC… Please Read and Review**_


End file.
